


I Know You Love Me

by YourMonarch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would never lie to you, Sir, I love you more than anything in the entire world! I love you more than myself."</p><p>"My good boy... My Eren."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is.  
> Please read the tags! If you're uncomfortable because them...don't read!  
> Also, this is my first time writing anything yandere, so give me feedback. :-) Thank you!

“No, I haven't touched anyone, Sir,” Eren smiles up at Levi with the same pretty smile as always. Levi had been gone, out of town, to see his family for a while - almost three months out of the country - and Eren was an angel for him. He made sure to send Levi pictures of his nude body every morning and every night, and sometimes in between, just like he was told. He didn't watch TV shows with models, did not look at any beauty or glamour magazines, and definitely didn't spend time with Armin (who Levi insisted was taking up too much of Eren’s time). He called every single day and touched himself with the special black vibrator Levi had bought him before he left. Everything went perfect.

“You better be telling me the truth, Eren,” Levi pressed, arms crossed against his chest, staring down at his boy, who was on his knees. He thoroughly inspected his body the instant he came home. Eren still sat nude on the wooden floor of their living room, cum leaking from his hole and his hands still binded behind his back.

“I would never lie to you, Sir, I love you more than anything in the entire world. I love you more than myself,” Eren grinned, leaning forward to press his head against Levi’s hip, rubbing his cheek into the rough material of his dark grey jeans. Levi’s eyes were calculating, weighing the thoughts and ideas that filtered through his mind, then he decided to dash them all.

“I believe you,” Levi smiled a genuine smile, crouching down and cupping the tan, unblemished face in his hand. “My good boy... My Eren,” The older man kissed all around his face, held both of cheeks and laid down his lips onto his Eren’s skin with so much love, that you could almost see bursts of excited emotion leaving Eren’s pores.

They snuggled and kissed and touched for hours, going their night completely without sleep. They had sex two more times in between all that, never getting dressed and spending their time together with their skin and minds exposed. Sometimes Levi would fidget around, then pull on Eren’s hair, yelling at him and calling him a liar, but the young man was used to it. He only shook his head and gave the most heart warming look he could muster. He would say, “No, Levi, I love you,” and that would be that. Levi would be okay again.

The elder of them was drifting off, head lying against Eren’s chest, arms wrapped tightly around the sun-kissed shoulders. Then, as if Eren’s heart could stop right there, his little Nokia flip phone buzzed and beeped. Levi’s eyes shot open and his nails dug deeply into Eren’s skin.

“What the _fuck_  was that?” Levi growled, scratching down the boy’s skin as he reached for the phone. Eren stared wide-eyed at Levi as he brought the screen to his face. Levi read with a ferocity, and showed Eren the screen.

 **Marco**   **[4:59 A.M.]**

“do you want to hang out again? :) sunday was so much fun!”

Eren shook his head and bit his lip. “Sir, I-” Levi slapped a hand over his mouth and stood, taking both halves of the phone and snapping it in two. “It's five in the fucking morning!” Levi threw the phone against the wall and grabbed Eren by the hair, pulling at his scalp and dragging him onto the floor. “You lied to me, Eren- You were going out and _fucking around_! You stupid fucking _liar_!” Levi lifted his foot and stomped it into Eren’s bare chest, knocking the air put of him and toppling him over.

Eren cried out, scrambling forward to Levi, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist in desperation. “Please, Sir, listen to me- It- It was just lunch, we just ate, nothing happened! Nothing at all, I swear, Sir!”

Levi smacked the boy back onto the floor and rushed into the back of the house. Eren heard metalic rattling and shook with fear, curling in on himself. Levi returned with a cage big enough for a large dog.

“Get in,” Levi demanded, dropping it onto the floor with a loud clank. Eren scrambled to the metal prison, darting inside and doing everything he could to avoid more disappointment from his lover. Levi locked the cage and sat in front of it, in his haunches. “That was Marco Bodt, you met him in high school, right? He lives right next to your old middle school,” He continued, spewing out his address, where he works, how old he is, how many siblings he has… Oh God, the list goes on. Eren shook his head and pulled on the cage bars with a wet face.

“No, no, Levi, please don't do anything!” Eren wailed in desperation, shaking the cage door. Levi only looked at his Eren and walked back into the hallway, out of Eren’s sight. Eren screamed and shouted, sobbing out all of his tears until his eyes hurt and his head throbbed. Levi returned, dressed, with a small, black duffle bag and a much more calm countenance.

He set his bag to the side and opened up the little door and padlock. He reached inside and wrapped his arms tenderly around the boy. Eren stuck out a hand to hold Levi’s face. “Eren, I love you so much. I trust you enough to give you a brand new phone and I don't even leave you with a sitter, but you will treat me like this? You lie to me and don't even feel the shame… I love you, Eren, I'm going to make sure Marco never leaves a hand on you again. You'll never have to worry about lying anymore, okay? I know you love me, so I forgive you,” Levi leaned in close and gave Eren a long kiss on the cheek. He overlooked the pained expression and frightened screeches. Eren still loves him and everything is okay. He closed the cage, locked it, and left for the night.

* * *

 

“-en… Eren, wake up.”

Foggy teal eyes opened and saw Levi’s smiling face. “Good boy,” He heard, shaking his from side to side to wake up. “Good morning, Eren… Do you want some water? You were in there a while.”

Eren opened his eyes completely. His head was rested in Levi’s lap and his hair was being played with. He lifted his arms and held Levi’s face. “I love you,” He murmured just above a whisper, voice hoarse and sore from an hour’s worth of screaming. Levi bent down and gave his lover a kiss. “I know. I love you, too.” They shared a smile. Eren was oblivious to the white noise playing on the TV.

_“Special report: Late last night, Marco Bodt, a 21-year-old male, in the Trost area has been reported as missing. The only leading clue we have as of now are the victim’s hands left in his bed, minutes before the capture-”_


End file.
